


Chocolate Kisses

by alltheshipping



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Flirting, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, Underage Drinking, also there's like one dick joke, but klug is 17 and lemres is 20 here, but otherwise no sexual content, idk how old they're in canon, klug is an anxious mess, lemres doesn't understand social norms, really awkward flirting, that's why it's tagged teen and up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28505391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheshipping/pseuds/alltheshipping
Summary: A prank made by a few rebellious classmates leads Klug to end up drunk (again), and Lemres is the one to take care of him this time. But what will happen when he finds out a secret that Klug wasn't yet prepared to share?
Relationships: Klug/Lemres (Puyo Puyo)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	Chocolate Kisses

There's too much people at the party, in his opinion. Not that he's much of a loner, really, but big gatherings aren't usually his type, especially when they have loud music such as this one. Is everybody in this town and the neighboring ones present? Because only that would explain why this place feels so full.  
Not that it matters, anyway. It's at least entertaining to see everybody dancing, playing pranks and having fun. Of course, he'd have more fun if he joined in, but there's lots of people he doesn't know here, and the great amount of noise would make introductions quite a nightmare.  
Perhaps he should search for someone he knows, then. He's sure he saw a few familiar faces not too long after arriving, so they might still be here.

As he moves around the place, chewing on a lollipop to keep himself busy, he hears a certain voice that immediately brings a smile to his face. He's never been more glad to have a friend with a taste for being louder than necessary.  
He follows Klug's loud, whiny voice through the crowd, until he finds him, red-faced and clinging to Sig like he might fall down at any moment. He's laughing like a mad man, but there doesn't seem to be anything particularly funny going on. Huh.

It only takes a few seconds for his friends to notice him, and Klug quickly comes to greet him, swaying slightly from one side to the other with every step. Sig sighs at that, trailing close behind in case he needs assistance.  
Curious. He'd never saw Klug as the kind of guy who gets intoxicated, given how much he cares about appearing proper. Not to mention that getting alcohol at his age isn't exactly legal.  
"Lemres, Lemres, Lemres..." The brunette says, slurring a bit every time he repeats the name. It almost feels like a chanting "Why don't you join us? You look so lonely..."

After uttering those words, he laughs yet again, noisily enough to call the attention of a few other people. Not knowing how to react in a situation such as this one, he looks down at Sig for help. The boy merely shrugs.

"I'm not sure how he got like this either. I left him alone for a few minutes to help Amitie with something, and came back to this" Is the simple answer he gets as the blue haired boy attempts to keep Klug standing, holding him up with both arms "Someone probably gave him alcohol as a prank"

Well, that would make sense. Klug isn't particularly popular, and teenagers are well known for doing these sorts of things, especially to a classmate they don't like. It's a rather mean thing to do, but not particularly harmful in and of itself, unless they planned to do something to him after he got wasted. However, given that he looks just fine (save for the obvious problem of being drunk), it's easy to say this was the work of some petty kid who didn't take Klug's rudeness too well.  
Hopefully, this will at least serve as some kind of lesson to his fan, and led to him thinking twice before insulting someone. Especially once morning comes and he has to deal with a hangover.

"Want me to take care of him for ya?" He asks after a few seconds of seeing Sig struggle, moving a few steps forward so Klug can lean on him. The poor guy sure is having trouble standing straight "I wanted to leave anyway, so I'll just take him home"

There's not much left to do at the party, anyway, and he's getting tired of the noise. Not to mention that he doubts Sig has much experience dealing with drunk people, and it's easy for him to get distracted, so he's probably not the best person to be taking care of his friend in such a state. Besides, he's sure the boy would much rather spend his time looking for bugs or chatting with others than being a babysitter.  
The half demon looks at him with a certain degree of mistrust (like a lot of people tend to do after he offers them candy, for some reason), but eventually nods, apparently willing to let him handle the situation.

"I guess it's fine, since Klug likes you and all. Take good care of him, okay?"

They each say their goodbyes, and so he can finally leave behind the crowd, even if he has to do so at a slow pace for his friend to be able to keep up. The walk is mostly spent with the brunette rambling on about random topics, sometimes speaking as if he's forgotten he's got company, but it's not something that bothers him too much. It's rather nice, in a weird sort of way, to just hear someone he cares about go on and on about anything and everything, even if he can't always tell what he's trying to say, with all the slurring. That just adds to the charm, though. Gives him something to laugh about.  
Perhaps they've gotten closer these last few years. He can't imagine doing this for many other people, much less feeling comfortable while doing so. He'd never stopped to think about how intimate his friendships are, but the one he has with Klug would most likely be at the top, next to Feli. They're both difficult to deal with in their own ways, but he wouldn't change them for anything.

The talking continues until they reach his friend's house, although by this point the chatter has lessened somewhat, since it's getting late. For a goody two-shoes who always wakes up early like Klug, this must be way past the time he usually goes to sleep, and it's understandable to see him getting sleepier by the second. Thankfully, this means it won't be too difficult to put him to bed.

Once they reach the bedroom, he helps his friend sit down, then takes off his glasses and shoes so he'll sleep more comfortably. And that's when it all went wrong.  
He isn't sure why his intentions are misinterpreted, really- maybe he leaned in too close when it was time to take off the hat, or maybe his playful expression looked flirtatious to someone so drunk, or maybe things would've end up like this no matter what he did. Hard to say.

The only thing he knows if that one second everything's normal, and then the next, Klug has leaned forward enough to wrap his arms around his neck and kiss him. On the lips.

It's a rather clumsy attempt at a kiss, really. They're at an awkward position, with him having to bend his knees slightly to hover over his friend, who's sitting on the bed and has to put his neck at a tricky angle to get their lips to touch properly. Not to mention the sloppiness, because apparently Klug is way too eager (or maybe he’s never kissed someone, ever) and feels as though he needs to incorporate tongue as soon as possible. The smell of his breath isn't helping much, either.  
This is, without a doubt, the worst kiss he's had so far.

Once he finally registers what's going on, he grabs the brunette by the shoulders and pushes back, way too confused by the suddenness of the situation to be scandalized by the trail of saliva that leaves his mouth. He isn't the type to be surprised, and yet, that's the first word that comes to mind when trying to explain how he's feeling right now.  
If this had happened with someone else, it wouldn't be a big deal. He'd expect it from Feli, wouldn't mind it from Schezo, would shrug if off from a stranger. It's the fact that it came from Klug that makes it bad, or at least hard to understand. He's not usually the type to do something so impulsive (unless it helps him acquire power) and, while the alcohol might help with that, it doesn't explain why he'd kiss him in the first place. Was he just an affectionate drunk? Or is there more behind this simple gesture?  
Perhaps he's just overthinking this. It's not that strange for someone who's had too much to drink to do something they wouldn't do otherwise. And, while this reaction isn't what he'd expect from a prim and proper student like him, it's not like he did anything too unseemly.

With that in mind, he moves away from the bed, deciding that it would be best to leave at once before he gets into any more messes. However, before he's able to retreat, a hand reaches out to grab his sleeve, tugging him back towards the bed.

"P-Please, don't leave! Don't reject me so fast!" The voice he's gotten used over the night says. He's slurring the words even worse now, most likely because he's close to tears "I've liked for you for so long... I-It's only fair you give me a second chance!"

It takes an embarrassingly long time for the meaning of that to register and, once it does, it only helps in making him feel worse about the whole thing. Of course, Klug could be talking about liking him in the way one likes a friend or a celebrity, but he doesn't think it's like that.  
He's seen the way Klug looks at him sometimes, heard the way he praises him. He thought it was hero worship, but perhaps he'd been wrong. This would explain why Feli hates him so much, and why he knew so much about him, to the point of almost seeming obsessive. It's always been because of a crush.  
Uh, well, ain't that an interesting revelation to have at about 2 AM.

He needs to leave, do some thinking, maybe down some sweets while he's at it, which means that he needs to get his friend to sleep as soon as possible. The longer he stays awake, the more time he has to say things that a sober Klug probably wouldn't want to confess, and he isn't sure he's in the mood for more revelations.  
So, he comes back to the bed, and tucks the brunette in with as much care as possible, only to then sit on the floor. If he leaves immediately, then he'd probably wake him up again, and then the tears will be back. It's in his best interest to wait.

Except he isn't sure whether Klug is a light sleeper or not, and he might wake him up anyway if he moves, so eventually he just lays down right there, eating a few chocolate kisses to get the bad taste of the alcohol out of his mouth. What did Klug drink, in any case? Something with garlic? It's the only explanation he can find to why his breath is so bad.  
(Okay, maybe he's being overly harsh, but it's how he keeps himself entertained. It's easier to mock someone than to reevaluate your relationship with them).

But, well, he most likely isn't going to get too far with his speculation without questioning the one person who has all the answers- who's currently sleeping, and is going to wake up to an awful hangover. And, knowing that his best option is to help him tomorrow morning and explain what happened, it'd be better if he drifted off too.  
So, after a few more minutes of overthinking, he closes his eyes and sleeps.

\--

Right after waking up and having breakfast, he finds himself in Klug's kitchen, searching the cabinets for some sort of pain medication that might help alleviate the symptoms of a hangover. There's not many things to find (not even food of any type), which means his friend is going to have to settle for a glass of water and some snacks. Not the best medicine, really, but it'll have to do.

For someone who's used to waking up early every day, Klug takes his sweet time today, as if his mind could predict what's going to happen once he awakens and it's trying to avoid it as much as possible. However, sooner rather than later, the soft snoring from the bedroom stops, and the footsteps moving around the house begin.  
The first thing he notices is that his friend looks like a mess: his eyes are puffy and red, his hair is completely unkept, and his usually perfect clothes are wrinkled. Not to mention the fact that he looks absolutely miserable, for a reason he might or might not know about.  
He attempts to greet the boy with a smile, which only earns him a scream in response. Ah, of course- Klug probably didn't remember the fact that they got back home together.

"L-L-Lemres! What are you doing here?!" He hears him ask, as he tries to adjust his clothing to appear more presentable. Adorable.

"Calm down, I'm just here to make sure you're fine, 'kay? Wouldn't want to leave ya alone after what happened last night..." That's true in more ways than one, he realizes, but elects not to mention that right now "Seems like someone gave ya something bad, because ya got way too drunk"

"Oh... That explains my headache"

He lets the boy eat in silence, then, merely offering his company until he finds the right opportunity to bring up the kiss. It's going to be awkward to talk about, and it might just end up making things weird between them, but he'd rather have answers than stay silent.  
Besides, it's not like it's easy to hear your friend confess that he's in love with you and then just ignore it. Emotions don't work like that.  
Eventually, a few minutes in, he gets the perfect opening.

"Did I do... Anything embarrassing yesterday?" Klug's voice sounds weirdly vulnerable at that moment, making him wish he could just say no. He really, really doesn't want to make him feel bad. But this isn't the time for lies and, in the long run, hiding will probably only bring forth more heartache.

So, there's only one solution.

"Well, I'm not sure if this counts as embarrassing, but... Ya kind of kissed me. And told me ya liked me for a long time"

There's a pause, with Klug looking at him with wide eyes before shifting his focus to the glass of water in his hands. The silence continues. Klug's hold on the glass seems to tighten, squishing it so hard that he starts to worry it might just break. Still, nothing is said. He begins searching for a broom with his eyes, sure that the floor is going to end up covered in broken glass.  
Then, out if nowhere, a laugh. It's loud, loud enough to make the brunette cringe at the sound (despite the fact that he himself let it out), and it's followed by a monologue. Without warning, he's being forced to listen to Klug ramble on and on about how there's no way, under any circumstances, no matter what happens, it's utterly impossible, unfeasible, ludicrous and absurd it is to imagine that something like that might even have the smallest amount of truth to it.  
The lie is so clear in his tone that he feels bad for the guy.

Still, he waits patiently for him to finish, hoping that he'll notice the futility in denying the obvious sooner rather than later. Surely someone with as much knowledge as Klug would know that.  
Based on the fact that he's made to wait for around ten minutes, he corrects his first assessment rather quickly.

"...And so, I hope that now you understand why there's no chance that I could ever be-"

"I know what I heard, Klug" He says as a matter of fact, deciding that now is the best moment to interrupt "And listen, I don't mind. It's fine if ya got a crush on me"

His friend doesn't say anything to that, merely directing his eyes back to the glass, as if that'll help him get out of this situation. His face is flushed, partly because of embarrassment and partly because of how much he drank last night. Maybe it was a bad idea to bring this up while Klug still dealt with the after effects of intoxication.  
Well, it can't be helped. He's sure hiding it any further wouldn't have made things much better anyway. Keeping the truth a secret isn't always the best idea- he knows that from experience.

"You don't mind...?" His voice sounds much softer now, softer than he's ever heard it before. It's barely above a whisper "So... That means it's a no, then?"

He blinks twice, then thrice, before he realizes what he's being asked. Well, he's never thought about whether or not he'd return Klug's feelings, mostly because it never occurred to him that he might find himself in a situation such as this. Romance in general wasn't in his mind most of the time, preferring to think about more important topics, such as magic or candy.  
But that's not really much of an answer, is it? So, for the sake of the both of them, it's probably better to start considering what I'd be like to date his friend.

Their first kiss hadn't been too good (by which he means it was awful), but that doesn't mean every subsequent attempt will be just as bad. Besides the fact that the alcohol probably didn't help them any, Klug is very obviously inexperienced- as far as he knows, he's never dated anyone before. The process of teaching him all about love sounds exciting, and is bound to result in a lot of making out until they get things right (and then making out even more, so he can enjoy the results of his teachings).  
And, while a lot of people seem to be annoyed by Klug, he personally never saw him as that bad a guy. He could be pushy and obnoxious sometimes, perhaps too cowardly in the face of danger, but he isn't a bad person and he's got a lot of rather nice qualities, such as his dedication to learning and his immense curiosity. He isn't half bad in terms of looks, either. If anything, he's rather handsome.

However... It's also worth mentioning that a romantic relationship is the last thing he expected to come out of his friendship with Klug. He'd always seen the two of them sharing more of a mentor/mentee type of thing- one where sooner or later his student would grow strong enough to be a rival, or maybe even surpass him in power. With the drive his friend showed, it wouldn't shock him if that were to happen in a few years.  
And, while he isn't opposed to change, this is a rather odd one to wrap his head around. After all, it he thought himself to be some sort of teacher to Klug, what would it say about him to so easily turn around and then decide to start dating him now?  
Their age difference isn't that big, and he's sure none of their friends would judge him too harshly for his decision, but he wouldn't be comfortable pursuing Klug so fast. He needs more time.

"Don't know. Haven't thought about it yet" It's the final answer, for now, at least. His friend sighs at that "Just gimme me a few days, 'kay? This was all kinda unexpected"

"So it is a no" The brunette says, frowning. He wishes the boy could be more positive but, considering how bad he must feel right now, it's fair to cut him some slack.

Besides, it's not like he doesn't understand. Klug most likely didn't intend for him to find out his feelings like this- or in any way, ever. There's a lot that can go wrong with a love confession, after all, some things being even worse than simple rejection, like ruining your previous relationship or being mocked. Not to mention the potential harassment that could be faced due to one's sexuality.  
Of course, it's unlikely any of those problems would arise in their particular case. He's always been willing to spend time with Feli, in spite of her very clear crush on him, and has tried to let her down easily in a myriad of ways. And, save for a few select individuals, most of the citizens of Primp Town seem rather accepting. Surely someone not being straight wouldn't be that much of a deal, right?

But he also knows how much Klug worries about his reputation, and understands how it might affect him knowing that his queerness might not make him too popular with some of the more close-minded individuals he could encounter. If only either of them could do something about it.

As a last attempt at comfort, he puts an arm over his friend's shoulders, giving him a side hug. It's meant to be affectionate, but not too intimate as that might make it be uncomfortable. How much affection would be too much, anyway? He's not sure- he's never been one to pay too much attention to societal norms. Perhaps he's overstepping boundaries with this, of perhaps it's not nearly enough to actually be comforting.  
But then Klug lays his head on his shoulder, and closes his eyes, apparently content with staying together in silence for a few moments. There's a few tears falling from his face, but there's nothing that can be done about that, except hoping that he didn't hurt his feelings too badly.

\--

A few days pass, and then some more, until it's been almost three weeks since that encounter. As far as he's aware, no one other than him and Klug know about his crush, or their little unexpected kiss. It's been kept as a secret, for both of their sakes, until he can finally decide whether he's interested in pursuing a relationship or not.  
So, he's done some thinking on his own, wondering if perhaps this could be something that might work or if it's not even worth an attempt.

Of course, he's not a love expert, so untangling his feelings isn't exactly an easy task. There's apparently a certain someone who knows a lot about romance, but Klug made him swear not to tell anyone about this, so that wasn't an option.  
Perhaps it's for the best- it would be unfair to his friend if he had advice from someone else, and that person swayed him towards making a wrong decision for the both of them. He just wished relationships weren't so messy, and that emotions weren't so hard to define.

However, it's not like all his despairing has been all for naught. With some introspection, some analyzing, and just the tiniest bit of crying on the kitchen floor while filling his mouth with ice cream, he finally came to a rather interesting realization: that perhaps he likes Klug too, and has liked him for a while, without fully noticing.  
It's not an outrageous thing to consider, taking into account how out of touch he can be with the world around him. Something unimportant and easy to ignore like a crush just went under the radar, making him think that his friendship with the brunette was entirely platonic, especially when accepting that love would only bring forth problems.  
After all, now he's going to have to break Feli the news of his new romance, and one doesn't need to be a genius to know she isn't going to take it well. Who knows what she'll be willing to do to keep what she believes to be fate?

The point being, now he knows what he wants, and he should probably tell Klug that. Maybe in a romantic way, even, to make up for the god awful confession they both had to deal with. Next time they got to a party, he'll make sure to watch over what his friend drinks.

Now, he isn't well-versed on the subject of love, but he's seen his fair share of romantic movies and talked to various couples, so he at least has an idea of what to get- flowers, chocolate, perhaps something he'll enjoy like a book, and that's it. A speech would probably come in handy too, but he's better at winging his words than planning things beforehand, so not having a plan is surely the best.  
Besides, it's not like he could find a worse way to express his feelings than a random drunken kiss, right? Right. He just needs to use his confidence.

In his way to the magic school, he buys a bouquet of small, purple flowers, knowing that Klug will like the color. Hopefully they wouldn't call anyone's attention too much on his way there. Having to hide who they are for will certainly be annoying, even if he's skilled at the art of avoiding topics he doesn't want to talk about and ignoring people.

Once he gets there, it's not too hard to find Klug, seeing as he's doing what he tends to do most days: sitting on a bench and reading. He's not the unpredictable type, but that's just fine by him. He's willing to put in all the unpredictability for the both of them.  
It at least means that guessing what his reactions to most things might be is easy to see coming, so at least he doesn't have to worry about what he'll answer. He could've probably showed up empty-handed, and the brunette would've still accepted the offer of being his boyfriend, he's sure.

After checking to see that no one else is around to bother them, he approaches slowly, carrying a small of chocolate kisses on one hand and his wand on the other. When Klug doesn’t notice the fact that he’s right in front of him, he haphazardly drops the bag onto his lap, covering the book he’d been holding.  
There’s a loud scream, then, accompanied by a bunch of embarrassed mumbling once Klug realizes it’s him who interrupted his reading time. There’s a faint blush on his checks, which only makes him want to kiss them until they’re much, much redder. But hey, this isn’t time to get ahead of himself. 

"Hey, ya don’t mind if we talk a little, do ya?" He asks, trying to sound as calm as always, to see if that makes the brunette relax a little. It doesn’t work "C’mon, let’s go for a walk"

Without waiting even a second, he starts walking away, which prompts Klug to get up and follow, holding the bag of chocolates tightly. Neither of them seem to know what to say, so he passes the bouquet to him too, to see if that helps break the ice. It only makes the other blush even harder.  
How does one start a confession, really? Should he just spit it out or wait for the right time? Be direct or subtle? He doesn’t want to spook his friend anymore than he already is- the poor guy will end up having a heart attack. If they do end up dating, he’ll have to teach him less magic and more tricks to help calm himself down.  
It isn’t until a few moments of going around without direction that he notices the way Klug’s gaze is still highly fixated on the flowers, not taking his eyes of them even for a second and tugging their petals lightly, as if he can barely believe what he’s holding. 

"Is something wrong with my gift?" The question makes Klug turn towards him, apparently confused, so he elaborates "I mean, I thought you liked purple… Sorry if they aren’t exactly your type"

"I-It’s not that!" Klug corrects quickly, bringing the bouquet closer to his chest, eyes now on the ground "It’s just… These are heliotrope. A-According to one of my books, they represent… Devotion and e-eternal love…"

Oh. He definitely came on too strong with that one. Not that he knew what different types of flowers meant (they were just plants after all, weren’t they?), but he should’ve still thought to check for a meaning, if only to avoid giving out the wrong massage. Guess his plan of winging it kind of backfired.  
But if life taught him something in all these years, it is to work with what one has. And, based on the fact that Klug still hasn’t ran away and told him to never speak to him again, he still has a chance to salvage the situation, as long as he distracts his crush from the meaning of the bouquet.  
Usually he’d suggest a puyo puyo fight, given that that’s how most people solve problems around here, but that’s probably not romantic enough. He needs something simpler.

"Well, since ya know how I feel and I know how ya feel, how about we just kiss again?"

Not exactly the smoothest thing to do, asking directly, but it’s the first thing he can think of, so he’d rather do that than stand around thinking of something better. If he waits any longer, Klug might just spontaneously combust out of sheer embarrassment, and wouldn’t that just be the worst end to a date ever?  
It takes his friend a few to properly respond, given that he’s in the middle of freaking out, but eventually he nods, way more enthusiastically than he’d expect out of someone so shy. Must’ve been looking forward to something like this for who knows how long. 

To make things easier for the both of them, he takes the lead this time, grabbing Klug’s chin and barely pressing their lips together, just to get an idea of what a real kiss with him would be like. A pair of arms wrap around his neck and, in return, he puts one of his own hands on Klug’s hip. The poor boy is trembling violently, but he feels like now it’s more out of excitement than fear. He’s into it, but too anxious to really relax. Well, let’s see if he can change that.  
After a few seconds of being pressed against each other, he lets his tongue out. The hand that still grabbing his friend’s face tugs at his lower lip with the thump, coaxing his mouth open so he can get his tongue inside. Klug tastes like candy, weirdly enough, and the enjoyable flavor only makes him want to explore him more. 

The brunette is still rather inexperienced in the art of kissing, but it works just fine this time, mostly because he’s subtly copying what he himself is doing. There’s some awkwardness left, but the longer they go at it, the more Klug seems to melt into the kiss, letting instinct take over him instead of worrying about everything. It makes the whole experience much, much more memorable.  
Then he presses against the other too tightly (or perhaps it’s Klug who did that? He was too focused on the sweetness of it all to pay attention), and Klug lets out a _moan _. It makes his heart jump, but before he knows it, it’s Klug who’s jumping out of his arms. Seems like this time he did go a bit overboard.__

__"I-I-I’m so sorry, Lemres! I-I didn’t mean to sound like that!" The words are barely understandable, both because they’re being screamed at in a high pitched tone and because he still hasn’t recovered from the kiss._ _

__He should probably learn some self control, really. Now he’s gotta deal with two issues (the one in front of him, and the one in his pants)._ _

__"It’s fine. I thought ya sounded cute" It’s the only thing he can think to say in his state. If only he wasn’t so hormonal "Let’s save the kissing for another time, shall we? I’m sure ya want to get back to reading- Ya seemed pretty into that book before I interrupted ya"_ _

__It’s a terrible excuse to leave, really, but it’s the first one that comes to mind. And he’s sure Klug will take it, regardless of how stupid it sounds, if only because he probably needs some alone time too.  
For next time, he’ll keep in mind not to go crazy on the kissing- at least not until they’re both less easily stimulated. It’d be rude to tease a young boy like him all the time. _ _

__They kiss again as a goodbye (this time it’s more of a peck, only lasting two seconds) before going their separate ways. That one encounter left him with a lot of things to think about, the most of which he shouldn’t be imagining on public, so he needs to find a good place to cool off. The trip to his house is too long to actually make it with this type of discomfort.  
Before he leaves, though, he remembers one thing in particular about the kiss that caught his attention, so he turns back around. Might as well satiate his curiosity before leaving. _ _

__"Hey, Klug” He calls, and the boy goes red again at that, probably expecting some sort of dirty remark. Perhaps Schezo started to rub off on him "Ya been eating a lot of candy lately? The kiss was pretty sweet"_ _

__There’s a small laugh at that, as his friend (well, boyfriend, now) scratches the back of his head. He wonders if that shyness will continue to exist as their relationship progresses, or if Klug will slowly learn to be bolder._ _

__"Since you said I still had a chance, well…" He’s hiding his face behind his hat, now, and it has to be a miracle that a teenager can look so cute "I-I bought some of your favorite candies, just in case we kissed again. I wanted it to be nice, after all"_ _

__This time, it’s finally his turn to blush._ _

**Author's Note:**

> New year, new fandom. I got into Puyo Puyo like a wekk ago? So if any of the lore it's off, I'm sorry. I just wanted to write some gay wizards, because I liked this ship as soon as I saw it but it?? Only had one fic??? And that needed to be corrected ASAP.


End file.
